The Survival of Darth Maul
by imperial1scout
Summary: What would have happened if Darth Maul had won the battle. How would that effect the Star Wars Storyline?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The yell coming from the younger Jedi bounced off the walls as Darth Maul removed his blade from the gut of the older Jedi and spun around quickly to face the younger as the older fell to the ground. The yell was of pain. Of rage. How he loved it. He concentrated on the younger Jedi's pain and anger to strengthen himself and help prepare for battle to come.

Eventually, come it did. The barrier of red energy separating him and the jedi disappeared and blades crashed together. The red of his lightsaber met the blue of the Jedi's and they seemingly danced in perfection across the floor. This battle continued until the younger Jedi managed to get Maul off balance…

Maul saw the blue blade heading for his lightsaber hilt. The loss of half of his double- bladed lightsaber would annoy and give Maul less advantage in the fight. Unacceptable.

Maul let himself fall to the floor as the blue flew upwards…leaving an opening. With a twirl of his lightsaber, he sliced the jedi in two.

Darth Maul got up and looked at the two fallen bodies of the Jedi. A victory over The Jedi Order. He allowed himself a smile and deactivated his lightsaber.

Darth Maul walked away from the bodies of the Jedi and moved to the room he was located before the battle. Then he sensed it. The Trade Federation had lost, leaving Darth Maul the only remaining force. He sneered at the fools Nute Gunray and his Lieutenant Rune Haako. They were a useful tool at one point, until their greed had caught up with them. Those battle droids were far to stupid to be much of a threat to any skilled force, just a simple control ship deactivation had done this. Those fools should have realized…

Maul knew that enough laser shots in his direction would end him and that there would be no point in fighting.

So he fled.

His ship would cloak him, that was not a problem…he just needed to get to it. He ran as fast as possible, then pushed his body farther. When he was at his top speed, he used the force to speed up. He activated his lightsaber and cut through two Naboo Guards inspecting his ship. He primed it for takeoff in the fastest sequence he had ever done and flew out of there.

----

Queen Amidala ran to hug Anakin. She could hardly believe it, he had destroyed the control ship! Then she noticed the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know I just feel…sad." He replied and looked around, "Wait! Where are the Jedi?"

"Last I saw they were fighting that dark guy with a lightsaber…" She began, looked at Anakin, and then they both ran off.

----

Anakin could hardly believe it when they brought up Qui-gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi. They were dead. Killed. Murdered by the strange dark man with the lightsaber. He ground his teeth in anger… _Now what?_ He asked himself. _The Jedi didn't want to train me. I just left my mom for nothing? What will happen now?_

_----_

"Decided, we have. Train you, I will." Yoda said to a young Anakin.

"You will train me?" He asked in surprise.

"If Obi-wan or Qui-gon Jinn still alive, they were. Train you, they would." Yoda replied.

"But…why you?"

"Trained many skilled apprentices, I have. The council decided best, I was. Now come much to prepare for, we have."

----

Darth Maul's body was slammed up against the wall. He looked at Sidious in anger that was seeming flying off him.

"You lost Naboo?! You should have intercepted the Queen!" He practically yelled, "But, the defeat of the Jedi is very impressive. And the conflict allowed me to become the Supreme Chancellor. The fact that they won will free me of any suspicion. You have done well Lord Maul. Better than I expected, in fact. I have been thinking of the Sith rule of two. With the knowledge of the fact that the Sith are back, we no longer need to abide by that rule. I will be looking for another apprentice."

"Why, Master?"

"You have done well Lord Maul. But you don't have what I need to send the Jedi Order into Darkness. I need a leader."

"You expected me to die." Darth Maul said in surprise.

"Yes, I did. But you didn't die, so I will have to modify my plan. You will have to remain here. To continue your training. The Jedi will not suspect you on Coruscant."


	2. Training

Sorry for this chapter, it's kinda small, but I feel it is necessary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training

Darth Maul stalked through the halls of the Sith hideout. He didn't bother to glance around at anything, for he knew what was there. He had lived here for almost a complete year since the victory at Naboo.

He did not like the new apprentice, Count Dooku. Dooku acted superior to Maul, and he acted a whole different way. Maul was not used to him and he doubted he ever would be.

Maul once challenged him to a duel. He lost. He had intensified his training since then. He knew that he would still not be able beat him, but that will change.

He was training at that moment, training for a different purpose. He was training to hide his presence in the force. The idea itself was simple enough, use the force to hide your presence from another. He had been training this skill ever since "The Betrayal".

At least that's what he thought of it as. Sidious never cared for him, never really wanted him for his apprentice. He wanted someone else, someone he was willing to wait for. Maul was just a pawn. A tool. Something to throw away after it had lost usefulness.

After some thought he realized what was expected. He was supposed to ignore his expected death and try to prove himself to himself to his master. To return like a Kath Hound to it's master after a unnecessary beating. He would not.

He would pretend to, pretend to be a dim-witted assistant that did not realize the plan that would lead to his doom. But his master will fall to his blade after HE had lost usefulness.

He grinned at the thought. Now, to sneak up on a certain old man.

-----

Anakin blinked in confusion, how was he to pick up this airspeeder? It was too big!

"Do, or do not. There is no try." Yoda counseled him from his safe vantage point.

"What?" Anakin said, looking up at his master.

"Through the Force, matter, it does not, of the size." Yoda explained with the wave of a hand.

"What about the weight?" Anakin replied slowly. Yoda chuckled.

"The Force knows not such things. Do whatever is required, it can." He explained patiently.

"So it can do everything?" He asked.

"Unfound, boundaries in the Force, are." Yoda told him. Anakin took a while to mull over the sentence.

"Can you show me?" Anakin asked the little green dwarf. Yoda chuckled and raised his hand.

-----

Dooku felt something in the force. And that something was…nothing. There was an area he felt nothing in the Force. He let out a small smile.

"Perhaps you should stick to sneaking up upon those _without_ the Force and intimidating those with it," Count Dooku said to the Darkness, "The area you cover up feels like nothing, and that is suspicious."

"…Perhaps…" Darth Maul seemingly whispered.

"And save your intimidation games for those who are affected by them." Dooku chided.

"I am." Maul replied.

"I am not affected by those games. Play them on someone else." Dooku retorted. Then grinned at the thought.

"If you are not affected…then why do you try to stop them." Maul asked coldly. Dooku glared at him. His first thought was _Touché_ but that would not be of any use here, being diplomatic with an animal was almost pointless.

"Clever. But leave the arguing for the professionals." Dooku told him, and continued what he was doing, his mood slightly darker than it had been before.

"Since when do Bounty Hunters hold our interest?" Maul asked him, reading over his shoulder.

"This is my work, go do yours." Dooku ordered him. Maul turned and walked out, grinning. _He gave me an unintentional piece of advice…create a feeling of normality._

_-----_

"Greetings Jango Fett, I am Tyranus, I have a proposition for you."


	3. From a Distance

I don't like this Chapter, but I need it to establish some things for episode two, which is coming up next.

This game makes many references to Bounty Hunter (the game) so for those of you who haven't played it, sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a distance

"Master, it appears only two of the original ten Bounty Hunters have succeeded in finding a trail," Dooku told Sidious, "They have taken out contacts on Coruscant and one even destroyed a prison."

"Most interesting…" Sidious replied and lapsed into a long silence. Dooku waited patiently.

"Send Maul to follow them, he has been locked up here for a while and could use it." Sidious said. Dooku blinked in surprise.

"May I ask why you care?" Dooku replied slowly.

"I don't. However, sending him to track them will leave you with time to complete your training." Sidious answered icily.

"Ah, forgive me, my lord, for doubting you."

----

"Lord Maul!" Dooku called to Maul's cloaked back. Maul turned slowly to face him.

"Yes?" He answered waiting. Dooku handed him a datapad.

"Track these two Bounty Hunters. The datapad holds all the information you will require. Report back continuously." Dooku informed him. Maul turned without a word and left. Dooku smiled, glad to get rid of the cumbersome beast, he turned and walked back to Sidious.

Darth Maul watched him go, then looked at the datapad.

Jango Fett... rumored to be the best bounty hunter in the Galaxy, former Mandalorian.

Montross... an efficient bounty hunter know for taking his prey only dead, even if they were worth more alive, former Mandalorian.

Komari Vosa… deranged dark jedi, former apprentice of ex-jedi Dooku, unstable, leader of the Bando Gora.

Bando Gora… slaves taken over by deathsticks with a powerful neurotoxin in them, mindless beings serving Vosa.

Further info… the world's best bounty hunters were invited to track down Komari Vosa in an effort for us to eliminate her and to find a template for the clones…

----

Jango Fett walked through a hidden passageway beneath the throne of Sebolto, where Sebolto had gone. He walked through a door and watched in amusement as Sebolto slid down a ramp, crashed into a wall, and fell into the pits of his deathstick factory.

"That'll be a sour batch."

----

Further in the factory he ran across his old "buddy" Montross. They fought for the second time on this hunt. Then his commandeered Firespray Patrol Ship flew in, destroyed the skiff Montross was on and came to pick him up.

"Need a ride handsome?" Zam said over the comlink, Jango rolled his eyes beneath his helmet and walked to the ship.

----

Maul followed. It was simple. It was boring.

That changed.

Eventually the bounty hunter landed on a moon of bogden and set out on foot. There Maul ran across thousands of Bando Gora. Crazed deathstick addicts that had tried a special batch, and had their mind deformed. They provided something to do as he trailed the bounty hunter. By the time the bounty hunter had defeated the other bounty hunter, millions of Bando Gora, and then gotten captured, Maul had killed enough Bando Gora to satisfy his boredom. Then Dooku came.

When Maul asked him why he came the reply was "I was ordered."

By the time they had caught up the bounty hunter, he had already won. Dooku killed the deranged Dark Jedi they were following by choking her and then discussed the clones with Jango Fett. Apparently he accepted. They left.

----

Yoda sighed and went to his meditation chambers. Anakin was learning at an incredibly fast rate. Alarmingly fast. He had trained many before, but Anakin just had raw power and (recently) the will to use it.

Perhaps Qui-gon was right. He sure had potential... Even so, Yoda was getting tired. The excuse "I'm getting to old for this" could certainly apply, but Yoda knew that excuses wouldn't help anything.

He told others that himself. He then realized he was rambling to himself in his head. _Need sleep, I do._ He thought, then went to a small bed.

----

_Months later…_

Darth Maul exited his Sith Infiltrator and walked across the platform leading to the inside of the building. He glanced up at the skies, it was raining like would never stop. Apparently it didn't. Ever. It just kept raining and raining. He walked in the building, looked around, and saw a strange, tall, thin, and long-necked humanoid species walking towards him.

"Hello. I am Taun-We. Who are you?" She asked, rather directly.

"A friend of Sifo-Dyas. I am here to see Fett," Maul replied shortly, keeping his face down, "Keep this visit confidential. Even from other Jedi."

"We understand. Please, this way…" She answered, as if the request did not affect her at all…

----

Darth Maul walked into the room of Jango Fett. He was, surprisingly, holding a baby, that seemed to match his genetic code…_I do remember him saying something about the first clone being unmodified. Apparently, he wants an heir…_

When they walked in, Jango Fett's mood immediately changed, it went from Fatherly feelings to normal bounty hunter hardness.

"You were the other one with Tyranus. What do you need?" The Bounty Hunter asked Maul.

"How is the progress?"

"Good. They will be ready for whatever you need." He replied Maul nodded and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of you probably don't agree with my characterzation of Jango Fett. I think anyone not raised by a sith lord has to have some humanity, and Boba Fett is the most likely prospect of Jango's.

Tuan We is not as used to confrontations with other species yet.

Man, I hate this chapter...


	4. Assassination Attempt One

Sorry for the delay in updating... well, here it is. Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assassination Attempt One

Darth Maul sat in the sith archives reading up on the recent history of the order. His eyes narrowed when he came to the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise. "_The use of the force to create life…and he used that technique to foster a child within a Virgin… creating an unique strength for that child in the use of the force." _He read.

He thought back to the child he almost ran over when engaging the older jedi in battle for the first time. "_That child practically glowed with force aurora, my spy droids caught the recording of his mother admitting that he doesn't have a father, and that the Jedi was taking him in for training." _He grinned evilly, "_I found the child. It looks like my suspicions were correct… I was never the apprentice my master intended, nor was Dooku."_

He glanced around, suddenly fighting the urge to smash the sith archive to bits. His faint hope that his master wanted him was destroyed. It was all true, all of his suspicion were confirmed. He had always hoped…but no more.

Breathing heavily, he tried to keep is thoughts coherent as the feelings of betrayal flew through him. He clenched his fist, putting the record back up then, with a slightly red vision, walked swiftly out of the Archive, and to his quarters. He sat to do something he hadn't done for years…meditate.

_Three years later_

Darth Maul eyed the people in the room with vigilant eyes, scanning for spies as Dooku continued to gave his speech. Maul felt his uncomfortable disguise digging in his skin, but did not move from the position. He was to give he impression of an silent, unmoving, battle expert to the Confederacy of Independent Systems members. An impression meant to be a threat to those who wished to leave, and a reassurance to the thoughts of what would happen if it did come to war.

"I refuse to sign until Amidala is dead!" Nute Gunray shouted and, behind a mask, Maul glared at the fool. He had hoped he would never have to deal with that imbecile again.

"She has become a problem, we realize this, but we need here disappearance to send a clear message, something we have been unable to do…" Dooku replied watching as Nute Gunray frowned.

"But--" Nute began, only to be cut off by Dooku

"…something we have been unable to do until now. She will becoming to Coruscant to vote on a war bill. It will be the perfect time to "remove" her from the picture. Now we will vote on how to do it, we cou--"

"I'll do it." Maul said, standing. He looked at the CIS leaders almost daring them to contradict him. When they all agreed to the proposal, he walked off to his ship without a word, as planned.

"_And it must always go as planned, until the time is right"_ He thought.

----

Darth Maul had been instructed to do something loud and noticeable, yet untraceable. A remotely detonated explosive was the perfect choice.

He smiled as the main ship and it's two escorts almost willingly walked into his trap. When he saw through his macro binoculars a visual of the senator, he detonated the explosive and watched in an almost gleeful fashion of the results.

Then he noticed it. He noticed the female pilot take off her helmet, and reveal her face. She was the senator. He snarled, he was specifically instructed to not take any action that could reveal him. He slipped away from his vantage point and disappeared.

----

"Do not worry about the failure Lord Maul. The Explosion has captured the attention of the Senate. Now all we have to do is remove her." Darth Sidious reassured him, "The failure also has it's own advantages. You will see, Maul. Nothing has been damaged."

Darth Maul used the skill he had developed over the past ten years to hide his true feelings of anger when faced with his master and simply he bowed like a loyal pet and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this one is better than the last one, I'm not sure.


End file.
